1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mop assembly, more particularly to one including a handgrip structure movable axially relative to a rotary rod structure so as to spin a cleaning mop attached to the rotary rod structure, thereby draining the water out from the cleaning mop.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A mop assembly is usually used for cleaning our environment or floor. A conventional mop assembly generally includes a cleaning mop attached to a bottom end of a handgrip rod. The cleaning mop is firstly wetted for cleaning the floor. After each cleaning operation, the dirty cleaning mop is immersed within a water bucket and the water from the wiping cloth is squeezed out from the cleaning mop manually. It is rather unhygienic and laborious to drain the water out the cleaning mop manually. Presently, several types of mop assemblies with different draining systems have been developed in order to economize human labor and to effectively quickly cleaning the floors.
The first type mop assembly includes a draining bucket installed within a water bucket in such a manner that after the soaked cleaning mop is placed within the draining bucket, the user must apply a considerable force to push the cleaning mop against the draining bucket in order drain the water out from the cleaning mop. Only then, the wiping cloth may get dry.
The second type mop assembly includes a squeezing device installed in the water bucket such that after the wiping cloth of the cleaning mop are placed in the squeezing device, the user must use his foot to press a squeezing pedal in order to drain the water out from the wiping cloth. After the pedaling operation, the user must lift the handgrip rod upward in order to remove the wiping cloth from the squeezing device. It involves rather complicated steps to drain the water out from the wiping cloth. In the event, the user encounters loss of stability during the pedaling operation, he may be jeopardized.
The third type mop assembly includes a draining bucket installed within a water bucket for receiving the cleaning mop. The draining bucket spins continuously when the user foot pedals a pedaling device such that the water is drain out from the wiping cloth by virtue of the centrifugal force. It economizes human labor and working time but the water bucket structure is complicated and thus results in high manufacturing expense for the manufacturers. In addition, there is the problem of loss of stability for the user.